A to Z of Wally and Dick
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: basically what the title says. Short drabbles about them and all of thier cuteness. WARNING: Wick Slash!


**A to Z of Wally and Dick**

**Analogy**

"Hell have no fiery like a bat's scorn"

"isn't is a a woman's scorn?"

"have you ever seen Rob when someone tries to steel his chocolate?"

"….."

**Beach**

Dick didn't go for the fun or the huge crowds, not even for socializing. No, he went because he knew that Wally wouldn't be wearing a shirt.

**Creepy**

"You bugged my house?" Wally's jaw dropped as he starred at the blushing teen. "I don't know if I should feel violated or turned on…"

**Dork**

"You are so lucky I love your nerdy side" Dick said as he was dragged into the movie theater by his overly enthusiastic boyfriend on their way to a star wars movie marathon.

**Faith**

"Trust me" Dick said as he lead a pale faced Wally into the deep end of the pool.

**Google**

Dick nearly strangled his Wally as he looked over the red heads shoulder and saw that he was searching up Robin's old uniform, the one with the green short shorts.

**Hostage**

Sometimes Wally like to take dick away from all the training, hacking and school work he did on a regular basis. Dick liked to be randomly kidnapped by his speedster boyfriend, especially when he felt like his head was going to explode from all that pressure. The two like to steel a couple of hours from each other so that they could cuddle, kiss and be normal. Or as normal as a couple of superhero gays teens could get.

**Impatient**

"and he's late" muttered Robin "fastest boy alive my butt" he didn't see his red headed boyfriend sneaking up behind him until he felt his eyes being covered up by two soft hands and someone's hot breath in his ear "and a very nice one at that"

**Knots**

Wally tugged at one of ropes that keeping him tied to the chair "This has got to be one of the weirdest, strangest, most-"Dick's soft lips quickly silenced a blabbering Wally. "Awesome idea you have ever had" He grinned as Dick moved to kiss him again.

**Lair**

"Okay it's true I don't like you" Dick was about to cut into Wally's rant when he shushed him "I don't like you, I am In freaking total passionately love with you"

**Maze**

As they both ran through the twisted setup, looking for an escape , he felt his warm hand take his.

**Nobody**

There wasn't anyone Dick could be himself with. Not until a certain speedster zoomed into his life and took his heart with him.

**Over the top**

"When I said I liked daisys I didn't mean that you had to go out and buy met 6 dozen of them " Wally tried to look at his boyfriend over the whole pile of flowers on his front porch.

"Well you gotta make a good impression on the first date right?"

**Personal space**

"Wally" "Yeah?" "Get your hand off my ass before I ninja roundhouse you in the face" "yes dear"

**Quirks**

Wally was an untidy, lazy, ignorant, oblivious, talkative, flirty, lovable, short attention spanded, hot mess of randomness and Dick wouldn't have him any other way.

**Reign**

"All hail lord Wallace! King of X-box!" Wally yelled and continued to grin about his victory against Artemis and Dick in their video game tournament.

"So does that make Robin your queen?" Superboy asked from his spot on the couch.

"Yes, yes it does" Dick face palmed himself as artemis started laughing and fell off the couch in the process.

**Sacrifice**

Wally hated wearing civies. He felt so naked in them, but he was more than willing to spend a few uncomfortable hours in a tux if it meant that he could slow dance with his maskless boyfriend and stare into those amazing baby blue eyes till dawn.

**Tempting**

"Like baby, baby, baby ohhhh" "like baby, baby, baby nnnnoooo!" dick plugged his ears and longingly looked at the baterang in his hand. _'no, bad thought lead to bad actions' _he thought to himself.

"Like baby, baby, baby OOOOOHHHHHH" then again…..

"hey Artie! wanna do me a favor?"

**Unbelievable**

Dick gets up every day choosing not to accept the fact that he was the one that got out alive.

**Visual**

"Hey do you- WOAH guys!" artemis slammed the door shut and shouted "for the love of god, learn to lock the damn door!"

**Wish**

"Look" Dick pointed to the dark night sky "a shooting star" the younger teen's face broke out in a huge smile "Make a wish"

Wally looked at his boyfriend of two years and smiled like a love sick fool

"Can't wish for what you already have"

**X-ray**

"And that" Dick pointed to his boyfriends cast "Is why you aren't supposed to try to vibrate threw my lead based bedroom door. Again."

**Ying and yang**

Dick was a math nerd and Wally was a science geek. Wally was a jock and Dick was a gymnast. Dick grew up in a circus(literally) and Wally was brought up in a boring suburban area. Robin had no powers and Kidflash could break the sound barrier in his sneakers. The two were different in many ways but yet still fit together perfectly.

**Zipper**

"Dude, your fly's open" eleven year old Robin pointed out to 13 year old Kidflash. Kf looked down quickly at his skin tight yellow suit.

"What- ooph!" Robin jumped the distracted red head and ran off with the chocolate bar he had been holding.

"HEY!" KF followed Rob's creepy laugh and ran to catch the bat brat.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
